Between Two Leaders
by Writer Noire
Summary: Rose is shutting down the Kindergarten, but meets the last gem she wants to see while doing it. Both her physical skills and views are challenged.


Rose landed gently on the ground. Her shield lit up the dark room as she walked over to the panel to the injectors.

The panel had a small yellow glow emit from the screen as she started typing in the codes.

A sharp sword flew in out of nowhere and stuck itself right next to Rose's hand and the panel shut down. She turned to see Yellow Diamond running right at her.

The two leaders fell into the lock of combat until Yellow Diamond knocked Rose on to the floor.

"I knew you'd come here like I know you'll..." Rose threw her shield at her attacker. The assailant rolled out of the way and looked at the panel to see no Rose. "Do that."

She walked around in the dark area with her yellow sword ready. "Why are you hiding? You know I can sense you."

"A little breathing room before I take you out." Rose answered as she hopped to another hiding place. "I see, but what good comes from that?"

"From hiding?"

"From fighting. You've split our race for a planet that already has inhabitants. If you had let us drain the planet a bit longer we would've left."

"And killed everyone who ever lived on the planet with it. The injectors are planetary destroyers and we have no right to use them on planets."

Yellow Diamond snorted at the line. "No right? When we faced a population drop, you and I swore to save the Gems from disaster. If it's to save our race from destruction then I believe we have the right to use it."

"You seem to forget the early gem you were thousands of years ago. We both thought life was sacred and we should protect it."

"Yes, but I was thinking of our own species. You thought of all life no matter how pathetic. It's what corrupted you to do this."

Rose brought out her sword and prepared her strike. "Corrupted?! I'm not the one who took power from the other Diamonds!"

"With those idiots we would already be extinct! They needed to be shattered. I'm not the one with the 'morale' to protect something so small and insignificant. Earth is rich with many materials and a cesspool for those insufferable humans that think the universe revolves around them. If you showed them science they would claim it to be magic, and refuse any explanation that corrects them."

"Humans...are better than you think. With proper guidance and a little training they could stand with us as close allies."

"Those things are consumed with greed and would gladly stab us in the back for something better. They will destroy this planet and waste everything for the tower of their own spite."

"Like you." Yellow Diamond froze at the comment before swing her swung behind her. Sparks flew as the two gem's weapons met. Rose pushed with all her strength as Yellow Diamond did.

"Your reign has done nothing, but cut off free will and outlaw the most beautiful things we could do. You're a tyrant."

"I'm what's needed. With free will comes chaos and with that chaos the end of our race. We, gems, need a strong hand to hold us up and keep us from destroying what we have. You're a shining example of what I fear and I won't let you continue." Yellow Diamond proclaimed as she pushed Rose against the wall.

Rose grunted at her efforts before forming her shield and pushing back her opponent.

The two stared down at each other before the tension snapped. Yellow Diamond moved as fast as she could and tackled Rose. The two landed on the ground with a hard this as Rose felt Yellow Diamond climb on top of her. "I'm going to fix everything once I get rid of you."

"Diamond, please look at our history. We are very similar. You were a good gem like me. You know what you're doing is wrong."

Yellow Diamond stared down right at her before sighing. "If I was like you, then not good, never good. After all I take after you if that's what you're thinking." She punched Rose in the face and watched the gem struggle to gain her senses. "Now I need to break you and fix all the wrong you did."

Rose sighed as she grabbed Yellow Diamond's head and gave her a massive headbutt. The Diamond became disoriented as Rose pushed her off. Summoning her shield, Rose climbed on top of Yellow Diamond and slammed the edge of her shield down on to her throat. Yellow Diamond look surprised at this action and poofed. The yellow gem clattered on the floor as Rose stood over it. She grabbed her sword and laid the point on the gem. All she had to do was push down and it would all be over for Yellow Diamond. Rose looked at the gem before reaching down and bubbling it. "I'll spare you on the expense of our friendship." She pulled the bubble closer and glared right at the gem. "But I will not spare you the next time we meet in battle." Rose said as she let it float in the dark room.

She turned her back against it and found Garnet and Peal running towards her. "Rose we found a secondary way to shut down the Kindergarten! The injectors are now deactivated." Pearl said excitingly.

"Excellent, you two. Now let's finish off what's left of the Homeworld forces."

Garnet took a second before nodding. "The final battle will take place at the strawberry fields. The warp pad should let us meet the rest of the Crystal Gems."

"Come on Rose let's go! We're going to finish this." Pearl said.

"Yes we will." Rose said. The three gems ran to the exit and Garnet and Pearl ran ahead of Rose. Rose stopped at the exit and looked back. The bubble was still there in the empty darkness and Rose turned her back to it and joined her fellow gems in battle.


End file.
